26 Demons
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: A bunch of little shorts, Ranmaru/Nobunaga yaoi, no like, no read.
1. Author's note

*Clears throat* Alright, I have gathered 26 words and will wright a short story...drabble...whatever, to go with them.

I'm actually a shipper of Mitsuhide/Ranmaru/Nobunaga, but if I must pick two, I lean towards Ranmaru/Nobunaga. This is going to have the three sum couple at times, but mostly just the two. I used Random Word Generator to pick the words.

As of right now, I don't plan on any of the shorts being 'M' but in the off chance one is, I will let you know before hand and you can skip it since none of these connect with the others.

I tried my very best to keep everyone in character and I apologize in advance if they're not. Also, it doesn't really matter, but they're wearing Samurai Warriors 3's clothes simply because Ranmaru's wearing tiny little shorts.

I own nothing but the games and my laptop.

Now that all this junks out of the way, enjoy.


	2. Abolition

**Abolition-****The act of doing away with or the state of being done away with.**

Ranmaru yawned widely behind his hand as he walked down the corridor. He knew exactly where he was, Lord Nobunaga's study was just up ahead, and he was looking for any excuse to 'accidentally' run into him.

A loud 'crash' broke the silence of the early morning followed by shouts Ranmaru couldn't decipher.

"That came from my lord's study!" He ran the rest of the way, which wasn't very far anyway.

As he skidded to a halt before the door, it burst open and a rattled woman hurried out and slammed the door shut behind her. Ranmaru blinked in utter confusion. What the hell was going on?

"Um, is everything okay?" Ranmaru ventured to ask.

The maid blew lose hair from her face. "My lord's breakfast was not to his satisfaction." There was a hint of venom in her voice.

"Oh, is that all?" Ranmaru laughed in relief. "I was worried something had happened."

She snorted storming off. "Yeah, I just served it to him three different times."

An idea came to him. "Hey, wait a minute." He hurried after her. "Perhaps I could give it a try?"

"Huh?" She cocked an eyebrow. "But my job is below the job of a." She paused. What was Ranmaru?

"That maybe, but I believe every order our lord gives should be followed to the letter, even if we don't understand them or feel they are too outlandish."

The maid had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "I suppose it can't hurt. He will be more irritable if he misses breakfast."

Ranmaru didn't fully understand why she was making such a big deal out of this. He never thought Nobunaga asked too much of his people. He was going to unite Japan and become the next emperor, doing anything for him was an honor.

She led Ranmaru to the kitchen where she explained what happened to breakfast number three and the plan to let Ranmaru take care of everything.

The chef wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "There is nothing wrong with my food.

The man is too picky."

Another chef cleared his throat loudly and motioned towards Ranmaru with his head.

The squire 'tsk'ed. "I have no reason to run off and tell on you. What good would it do?" He moved around the complaining chefs and set to work on preparing Lord Nobunaga's meal.

The others in the kitchen stopped to watch. They were amazed at how well and fast he was able to prepare it.

Ranmaru couldn't believe how giddy he felt and over something as silly as making breakfast.

He sat the last bowl on the tray. "That's everything." He picked the tray up. "I'm leaving now. Sorry to take up some of your kitchen."

As he left, the only thing any of them could think was 'Good luck'.

By the time Ranmaru reached Nobunaga's study, others had started to awaken. Juggling the tray in one hand, he knocked.

"Enter." The voice was gruff and very irritated.

He elbowed the door open and slid in using his foot to shut it. "Good morning, my lord, I brought you breakfast."

Nobunaga looked up from the scrolls he had been looking over. "Ranmaru? Why are you here?"

"It would seem you've scared off all the maids." The boy held up the tray. "So I thought I'd do the honors."

Nobunaga studied him as he approached and placed the tray on the only clean spot on the desk. This was amusing.

Ranmaru backed up anxious to see his lord's reaction to the meal he prepared himself.

Nobunaga wasn't expecting much. No one had yet to meet his requirements. Lamely, he picked up his chopsticks and tried the rice. He moved onto the miso soup, then the grilled fish.

Ranmaru told himself to be calm. The lord hadn't thrown anything or yelled, so...it was good...right?

It felt like an eternity had past by the time Nobunaga finished. He stared blankly at Ranmaru before breaking out in his trade mark laugh.

"My lord?" Saying Ranmaru was confused was an understatement.

Nobunaga stood from the table and approached the squire. He placed his massive hand on his head. "Well done, you have accomplished what none have been able to."

"Y...you liked it?" Ranmaru felt his heart swell. "Really?"

"You have done an outstanding job."

A bit of blush crept to Ranmaru's face. "You are too kind, my lord."

Nobunaga rubbed his beard in thought. "Perhaps I should have you prepare my meals from now on."

Ranmaru blinked. He couldn't tell if the lord was being serious or not.

"It's not really a bad idea." Nobunaga smirked turning away. "Bring me sake."

"Right away!" Ranmaru quickly gathered the dishes. "I shall return in mere moments!"


	3. Becoming

**Becoming-Pleasing or attractive to the eye**

Ranmaru stood out above the others for a number of reasons.

His loyalty was unquestionable. There had been many a times when he'd suffered injury at the hands of the enemy to keep his lord safe. He believed in all his lord's ambitions, taking them as his own. Lord Nobunaga was always right, no matter what.

He was intelligent, yet naive. There was not a problem he couldn't solve when he put his mind to it. He understood the complex battle strategies that not even people twice his age could comprehend. However, he couldn't understand that the world wasn't in just black and white.

He had passion. Fire burned within the very core of his soul. He performed any task with a hundred and ten percent, no matter how insignificant it was. He loved doing anything for his lord.

He was skilled with a blade. Many had fallen before it and the number was only to increase. His pride skills had been honed by hours and hours of practice, all for the sake of his beloved lord.

He possessed feminine beauty. Though he hated it, there was no denying that several men had been misled by his looks and tried to win his favor. Even when enraged, he rivaled any woman.

But, what set him apart from everyone else was...

The shorts.

Ranmaru was always wearing his shorts. They should be illegal on any one, but on Ranmaru, they were just delicious.

And on those legs!

It was no wonder this added to the misconception that he was a girl.

Nobunaga had debated on ordering him to wear pants, or at least leggings under his shorts, but then he wouldn't get to admire him either.

It was a real problem.

"My lord, may I ask what you're doing?" Ranmaru peered curiously at him.

"Mmm?" Nobunaga was cut from his thoughts. "I was merely thinking."

Ranmaru blinked slowly. "May I ask about what?"

"You." He plucked the head from the decorative flower and placed it behind Ranmaru's ear. "And now, you're perfect."

**In the words of my older brother "Ranmaru makes us all a little gay.**


	4. Cure

**Cure-A method or course of medical treatment used to restore health.**

It had been raining none stop for the past two days. The air was damp, chilly, and miserable. It was one of those days where you never felt quite warm enough.

Ranmaru's nose tickled. "Te-coo." He sneezed.

Nobunaga looked away from the sky. "What was that?"

"My apologize, my lord, I didn't mean to sneeze."

"Most people don't." Nobunaga studied him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"It's just the weather, you have no need to concern yourself."

Nobunaga moved to stand directly before him. He brushed his hair aside and kissed his page's forehead. "You feel hot."

"I'm not sick." Ranmaru quickly backed up. "I'm perfectly capable of serving you."

He kissed his forehead again. "Your bodies telling me differently."

Ranmaru opened his mouth to retort, but everything went fuzzy. He clutched the side of his head.

Nobunaga gently held him up. "You should sit down."

Carefully, he helped him to sit on the floor. "My sincerest apologize for bothering you, my lord. Perhaps I am unwell."

"Perhaps?" Nobunaga smirked. "You should get some rest."

"I couldn't. Who would serve you?"

Nobunaga stroked his cheek. "I can suffer through someone's incompetence until you recover."

"But." Ranmaru tried to protest.

The Demon King kissed him roughly on the mouth. "It's not like you to disregard my wishes."

"Forgive me." Ranmaru's shoulders slumped.

Helping him back to his feet, Nobunaga allowed Ranmaru to lean on him as they walked.

"My lord, this isn't the way to my room."

"I know, I'm taking you to my room." Was he serious? "Nobody will disturb you there."

"I couldn't ask you to do such a thing for me."

"Then it's a good thing you're not asking."

The others in the hallways paid them little mind. This was Nobunaga and it was wise to not question him. Who understood why he did what he did half the time.

As Ranmaru sat on the edge of his lord's bed, Nobunaga knelt before him and started to undo his shin armor.

"M...my lord, you shouldn't concern yourself with this. Offering your room to me is more then I deserve."

He ignored him going to his arm guards.

Ranmaru's cheeks felt like they couldn't get any hotter. "My lord, you really don't." He shuttered when Nobunaga kissed his palm then his wrist.

Nobunaga stood up pulling the cord that tied his page's hair up causing it to drop. "Much better."

The young man's heart started to beat in his throat. The only time Nobunaga bothered with his clothes was right before they had relations. He didn't really want to right now, did he?

Nobunaga kissed his forehead. "Get some rest." He gently pushed him to his back. "I'm making it an order."

"Alright." Ranmaru nodded. "But if you need me for anything, I'll."

"Stay here." Nobunaga cut him off. "If you continue to run around in your condition, in this weather, you'll only get worse, and then I'll have to go even longer with your incompetent stand in."

Ranmaru fidgeted under his gaze. "I'll get better as fast as I can."

Nobunaga kissed him on the lips, a hand ghosting across his thigh. It wasn't like he was doing this out of the kindness of his heart, well it was half and half. A sick Ranmaru wasn't fun to tease nor could they fool around and it was just depressing seeing the normally cheerful page miserable, but also cute at the same time. He was so vulnerably delicious.

"My lord, if you keep doing that, you're going to get sick."

"Then I'll just have you return the favor." He kissed him again.

**While writing this, a thought accured to me. Where does Ranmaru sleep? Does he have a room of his own or does he sleep with other page like people? But then he's Nobunaga's personal page, so he'd get better treatment, right? *Shrug* Whatever. Also, that Te-coo, noise, that's actually what my friend sounds like when she sneezes. I just had to do it.**


	5. Dream

**Dream-A series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep**

It was a rare moment, when the three of them could sleep together in Nobunaga's bed, it was the only bed big enough for all three to sleep comfortably.

Ranmaru mumbled slightly shifting. The top of his sleep yukata moved to revile his pale chest. Mitsuhide slid the lose hair from his sleeping face. It was wrong that someone his age could STILL be adorable especially with that goofy smile plastered on his face.

Nobunaga grabbed Mitsuhide's wrist and brought his hand to his lip. He kissed the palm before gently nipping at it.

Mitsuhide leaned over Ranmaru's sleeping form and kissed his lord. His arms went around his neck for a deeper kiss.

The demon king smirked into it and bite roughly on Mitsuhide's lower lip. The other pulled away. "Must you really bite every time?"

"I believe I must."

Mitsuhide 'tsk'ed. He could feel the blood accumulating on his lip.

The annoyance on his face only made Nobunaga smirk more. He grabbed Mitsuhide behind the head, pulled him towards him, and licked the blood from his lip. "You're awfully tense for a subordinate." Seeing his jaw tighten in anger was a pleasure. "You should ask Ranmaru to massage your shoulders when he wakes up, better then any woman."

Mitsuhide growled slightly in his throat. Even though the three of them shared an interesting relationship, Nobunaga never let an opportunity pass by to remind Mitsuhide that Ranmaru spent more time with him and loved him more.

Ranmaru was so perfect, so angelic. Why the hell was he so obsessed with someone who was as demonic as Nobunaga? How could the youth not see that, he, Mitsuhide, was the better choice? How could he lose to a demon?

Before Nobunaga could take another jab, a voice broke in.

"Mmm, no more mochi."

The lords looked down. Ranmaru was talking in his sleep.

Simultaneously, they broke out into fits of laughter.

"Who, who dreams about eating mochi?" Mitsuhide managed to ask between gasp of air.

"A teenage boy." Nobunaga chuckled gently stroking Ranmaru's hair.

That simple, sleep mumbled, sentence cleared the room of all the growing anger and jealousy.

Ranmaru's eyes half open before he closed them again and rolled over closer to Nobunaga, his back to Mitsuhide.


	6. Export

**Export-To send or transport abroad merchandise, especially for sale or trade.**

**Before you read, forget everything you know about history, because I totally just made it cry.**

Nobunaga wasn't listening to the foreigner talk through the interpreter. The guns were impressive, he had already decided to buy them, what he was now interested in was the cute little outfit the foreign boy was wearing.

'I wonder how it would look on Ranmaru?'

Perfect, obviously.

"He would like to know if there is anything else you would like to trade with them." The interpreter was one of those obnoxious priests that was constantly trying to convert them. Nobunaga would rather have killed him, but he was one of the few people that could speak Japanese and Portuguese, he had some uses.

"Yes, I'd like more information on that young man's clothes."

Once that sentence was translated, everyone looked to the boy in question. To the Portuguese, his outfit was common: Shorts with suspenders, long sleeved shirts with ruffles and little buttons, and a cloak hung about the shoulders.

"According to the merchant it is the latest fashion in Portugal for youths." Pause. "Are you interested in owning such clothes for your sons?"

Nobunaga kept himself from chuckling. "Yes, for my sons."

Ranmaru looked down at his new clothes. These were very...odd. "Does my lord really want me to walk around in this?" He pulled on the suspenders. "These things dig into my shoulders." And the frills were just ridicules.

He'd never been one to question his lord, but these clothes?

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. If Nobunaga wanted him to wear...this, then he'd wear it.

It was very pleasing to see Ranmaru enter his study wearing his new outfit. Oh, it looked beyond perfect on him.

"Good morning, my lord." Ranmaru placed the breakfast tray before him.

Nobunaga smirked. "Yes, it is a good morning."

Ranmaru peered at him. "Is there anything else I can get you, my lord?"

"No, I'm quite satisfied."

"Okay." Ranmaru paused. "Are you feeling alright, my lord?"

"Never better."

Mitsuhide slid open the door. "Lord Nobunaga, I have urgent." He stopped, looked to Ranmaru, then to Nobunaga. His face plainly asked. 'Really'?

"Lord Mitsuhide." Ranmaru cocked his head. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, ah, yes, urgent news for Lord Nobunaga."

Nobunaga gestured for him to sit. "Ranmaru, I left something of value on the desk in my room. Go get it."

"Right away." The page was gone in a flash.

It was silent for a moment, before Mitsuhide spoke up. "My lord, you're not even a closet pervert."

"Oh please." Nobunaga waved his hand lazily. "You're really going to sit there and tell me you didn't like that?"

A small tint of blush spread across Mitsuhide's cheeks. Of course Ranmaru looked adorable in his new outfit. "He can't wear that all the time. It'd be ridicules."

"Obviously, if he wore it everyday, it'd get boring."

"That's not what I meant, Lord Nobunaga!"

The demon king shrugged. "What was your urgent news for me?"

"Urgent news?" Mitsuhide paused to think. "Oh, right." He'd forgotten all about it.

**I couldn't resist making this a little...let's say, weird. I know this goes to Samurai Warriors 2, but I just had to do it. I also got the idea from a fanart where Nobunaga buys new clothes for Ranmaru but not No-hime or Mitsuhide. I'd link it, but links never seem to work on this site. Just go to Deviant Art and search for Ranmaru Nobunaga and you'll find it. It's really hard to miss**


	7. Family

**Family-A fundamental social group in society typically consisting of one or two parents and their children.**

Ranmaru sighed heavily hugging his knees to his chest. The background noise from the camp was only a buzzing bee to him. Had it really been a year already? It felt like only yesterday he died.

"A whole year, huh?" He rested his chin between his knees. "And I still haven't avenged him. Maybe someone like me can't."

Would his father, Yoshimi Mori, be disappointed in him? Would he hate him? Was his father stuck wondering around as a lost spirit, unable to rest?

"There you are."

Ranmaru snapped his head around to see Nobunaga standing a meter-ish away. He quickly scrambled to his feet. "My apologize, my lord, do you need something of me?"

Nobunaga studied him up and down before reaching out to caress his cheek. "Why're you crying?"

"Huh?" Ranmaru pulled away and checked. He was crying. "I, I must have gotten something in my eyes."

"That so?" Nobunaga stroked his beard.

Ranmaru cleared his throat. "Do you require my assistance, my lord?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted some peace and quiet, sometime to myself."

"Why?"

Ranmaru opened his mouth to respond, but closed it. What excuse could he make up?

"Today marks the one year anniversary, does it not?"

So he knows. "Yes." Ranmaru tried to swallow, but his mouth went bone dry.

Nobunaga used his thumb to wipe away the tears that had started to form again. "He was a great man."

Ranmaru nodded. He didn't dare talk for fear that his voice would shake.

Nobunaga kissed his forehead. His poor Ranmaru was so sad. "Ran." Blush crept across the youth's cheeks. He'd never called him 'Ran' before. "It's okay."

In a matter of seconds, huge tears started to fall. He threw himself into Nobunaga's chest. "I'm a terrible son. Father must be so disappointed."

Comforting wasn't really something Nobunaga did or was good at. He gently patted his back. "The opportunity will reviel itself. Proper revenge takes time."

Ranmaru exhaled heavily, shacking slightly. "I don't know what to do. Nagayoshi's no help, he just get's angry and breaks things."

Nobunaga kissed the top of his head. He had promised himself the day Yoshimi died that he'd take care of Ranmaru. He had cared for Ranmaru before, but after that day, he had personally saw to Ranmaru's needs better then he did for his own sons.

Ranmaru pulled away, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you with my problem." His revenge problem seemed miniscule compared to all the problems Nobunaga had to deal with for uniting Japan.

Nobunaga caressed Ranmaru's cheek. His problems, no matter how small he thought they were, were his problems too.

**I have to apologize for this one, it get's choppy in parts and it got to the point were I was more frustrated then having fun, so I ended it. It may not be the best ending, but I don't want to start hating this project**


	8. Grove

**Grove-A group of trees planted and cultivated for the production of fruit or nuts.**

Nobunaga calmly walked through the clutter of peach trees. His fingers glided across the leaves. It was such a lovely day that it was easy to forget people were killing each other over Japan.

He could hear someone running towards him. He didn't need to look, he knew exactly who it was.

"What's the hurry, Ranmaru?"

Ranmaru skidded to a halt beside Nobunaga's side. "I've been looking all over for you, my lord."

"Oh? Is there a specific reason?"

"Not really, but no one has seen you since this morning's meeting. I was...worried."

"Worried?" Nobunaga looked down at him. "Whatever for? I'm merely enjoying the pleasant weather."

Ranmaru shifted. Simply walking through the peaches, not working on anything seemed, pointless. Such time could be spent doing other things, more important things. "If that is what you wish to do, my lord."

"You don't seem pleased."

"Pleased, my lord?"

"Your expression reveals all. You seem dissatisfied with my decision to wonder aimlessly."

"No, no, never. There is no decision you could make that I would not agree with full heartedly."

Nobunaga laughed loudly. "Despite what you think, I am not a perfect man, Ranmaru."

This conflicted Ranmaru's thought process. Nobunaga was perfect, so that meant he was always right, but he just said he wasn't perfect which meant he wasn't right which meant saying he wasn't perfect wasn't true, so he was perfect then? But if the perfect Nobunaga said he wasn't perfect, then...

Nobunaga reached up and plucked a peach. "Eat this." He practically shoved the fruit into Ranmaru's mouth.

The page pulled the peach away. "Really, my lord?" The juice from the peach was started to ooze onto Ranmaru's hand. "Ugh." His hand was going to be sticky.

Before he could drop it, Nobunaga grabbed Ranmaru's wrist and brought it to his mouth. He took a large bite out of the peach, more juice sponging out.

Blush crept across Ranmaru's cheeks. His heart started to race and his breathing hitched.

Nobunaga pulled back and spat the pit off to the side. He smirked. "Peaches taste best when they're fresh from the tree."

Ranmaru swallowed. "I always preferred peaches with some age to them."

Nobunaga tilted Ranmaru's wrist so the half eaten peach dropped from his palm. "Ever notice how you never get sick of peach juice?"

"I've, I've never." Ranmaru's mind went completely blank when Nobunaga licked his hand. His tongue ran painfully slow along each finger. It was pure torture. He could feel his knees buckling. Nobunaga wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and forced their bodies together.

Ranmaru had to fight the urge to yank his hand away, not because he wasn't enjoying this, on the contrary, this was...so many things, but his lips were getting jealous. It wasn't fair that Nobunaga paid so much attention to only his hand.

As if he'd read his mind, Nobunaga kissed down his forearm, up the upper arm, and stopped to nibble on his neck before locking onto his lips.

Finally breaking apart, Nobunaga took Ranmaru's other hand. "Come, enjoy the weather with me."

Ranmaru nodded slowly. Maybe it was okay to wonder lazily through the peach trees once in a while.

**I don't know if I should have given warning or not, I mean, they're only implying certain things. So...if you get it, yay, if you don't, don't ask**


	9. Hands

**Hand-The terminal part of the human arm located below the forearm, used for grasping and holding and consisting of the wrist, palm, four fingers, and an opposable thumb.**

If I had to pick one thing I love most of all about Lord Nobunaga it would have to be his hands. There are so many things about his hands that I love.

The fact that they are broad and protective.

The way they handle a katana.

How they move when Lord Nobunaga speaks and that the movement changes depending on who he's talking to.

The way they stroke his beard when he thinks.

How they latch onto my wrist when he wants my attention.

How they always catch me when I'm off balance.

How they caress my cheek or stroke my hair in a calming gesture.

How they wipe away my tears when thoughts of Father sneak in.

The way they push up my chin so we can look each other in the eyes.

The way we hold hands when we're alone.

How they pull me close and hold me tight.

How his hands sweep the hair from my face before a tender kiss.

How every touch sends shivers of pleasure through my entire body.

But most of all, I loved the way his hands...well, there are something's better left to one's self.

**Sorry if this got a little redundant. When someone asks you why you like something, you tend to list off why and I wanted Ranmaru to sound natural**


	10. Isolation

**Isolation-A state of separation between persons or groups**

** Sorry this one took so long, I kept getting stuck.**

Ranmaru slightly moaned as he came to. "My lord?" He held his head as he looked around. There was nobody. He tried to remember the series of events that led him here.

He and the rest of the army had been locked in heated battle against men from the Takada army. They had been ambushed on their way back to Nagoya Castle. It was a good strategic move on Takada's part. The forest was on the left and the right side just dropped off to a forest down below and the road was barley big enough for all of them.

Ranmaru had run ahead of Nobunaga as to keep the fight as far away from him as possible. Sure Nobunaga loved a good fight, but if he engaged in battle, there was a possibility, though very, very slime, that he could get hurt or worse...die. If that were to happen, Ranmaru wouldn't know what to do...he'd probably follow suit.

None of that mattered though, Ranmaru wasn't going to let him get hurt.

Everything had been going smoothly, until it started raining. Nobunaga had predicted the rain earlier that day, but he had not predicted the ambush. To Ranmaru, it was no fault of Nobunaga's, the spies and look outs should have seen this, they had failed their lord.

The ground beneath them turned to mud and one false step was all that was needed to meet a fatal end and it was that one false step that Ranmaru took.

His leg slipped out from under him and he fell to his knee. The surrounding opponents were not going to let this opportunity pass.

Their blades swung down on him. There was only one option.

Ranmaru rolled out of the way just as the swords made contact with the ground. He scrambled to regain his footing, but this wasn't going to work. The mud was so slick. He slipped again and the more he tried to regain his balance, the harder it seemed to get.

"Damn it." Ranmaru ditched the idea of getting back to his feet on the mud and lunged forward tackling the nearest guy.

Ranmaru used the other man's body to stand up making sure his opponent wasn't getting up after him.

The moment he was up, a sword was swung down on him.

Ranmaru held up his sword to defend himself. One hand braced the blade to keep it steady.

Someone was coming from the side.

He swivaled to meet the new enemy. Their swords clashed and the impact coupled with the mud sent them flying backwards.

Ranmaru could feel himself slipping and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he fell. He reached out and grabbed whatever he could of his opponents. If he was going over, he was damn sure he'd take as many as he could with him.

It happened all so fast.

Ranmaru tried to push himself to his feet, but a sharp pain shot through his leg. "Oh God." He clutched his left leg. It wasn't the worse pain he'd ever felt, but it was pretty damn close. "Great." He gritted his teeth. "I broke it." He looked up to see where he fell. It was pretty high up so he should consider himself lucky he only had a broken leg...and scratches...and bruises. The men that had fallen with him weren't even groaning, it was safe to assume they were dead.

He sighed heavily. "Where's my sword?" His beloved blade was nowhere to be found. He closed his eyes. No blade and no lord, he was all alone.

'Will they come looking for me?' Crossed his mind. This hurt more then his leg. His lord wouldn't abandon him...right?

"Of course not." He said aloud. "Who would bring him his sake?" He laughed at himself for even thinking such silly things, but it slowly turned hollow.

Ranmaru cleared his throat loudly to try and change his mind's train of thought. "I...ah, should set this. Don't want it to heal funny."

He quickly servaed the area for lose wood. There wasn't much, but he managed to gather enough pieces. The hard part was having to move himself around to get them. That was painful in itself.

He pulled the cords from around his neck and used them to tie the wood around his leg. "This should do until."

Until what?

Lord Nobunaga comes to his rescue?

The ache in his heart dulled the pain in his leg.

Who was he trying to kid? Nobunaga wasn't going to come to his rescue, he was just his page, he was replaceable.

Anyone could learn to properly serve sake to Nobunaga's liking.

Anyone could give their lives to protect him.

Anyone could 'service' him the way Ranmaru did.

Anyone could replace him.

He pulled his good leg up and hugged it. "It was silly to think I actually mattered. He won't."

"Ranmaru!"

Was that?

"Ranmaru!"

It was! "My lord!"

In a matter of seconds, the regal form of Nobunaga appeared before his eyes...followed by some soldiers as a precaution..

For a split moment, relief flashed a crossed Nobunaga's face, but only for a moment. "I figured you were still alive." His eyes fell to his broken leg. "And that, you useless curs, is what puts him above you." He didn't need to yell to freeze the blood in the subordinate's veins. "None of you would have known how to splint your own leg."

Blush crept to Ranmaru's cheeks. This was embarrassing.

Nobunaga crouched down before him and gently lifted him up. The soldiers had to hold in their gasps of surprise. Had their lord really just picked up his page?

"L...lord Nobunaga?" Without thinking, Ranmaru threw his arms around his neck. "You shouldn't, I'm all muddy."

"I can't let any of these morons carry you, they'll make it worse."

Ranmaru's face burned. "My apologize for inconveniencing you, my lord."

Nobunaga snorted. "An inconvenience would be having to train someone to take your place and suffering through it."

Ranmaru wasn't sure if this was a complement or not, but considering who it was coming from, he'd take it.

He smiled softly to himself. So maybe he wasn't alone after all, Nobunaga had come for him personally and that meant the world to him.

** So, I made so much of that up. ~_~ Though Nagoya was Nobunaga's castle that he took from his uncle. I feel like such a little kid. I kept giggling over 'service' him. Ah, I'm a dork**


	11. Joy

**Joy-Intense and especially ecstatic or exultant happiness**

Nobunaga watched Ranmaru zipping around his study replacing scrolls and dusting off ones that hadn't seen the light of day in some time. Things like this weren't really part of Ranmaru's job, but since nobody except him could do anything right, it became part of his job.

The lord chuckled to himself thinking about how easy it had been to scare everyone else away leaving only Ranmaru to willingly cater to his every desire, no matter how obscure it was.

The boy in question glanced over his shoulder. "Is there something you need, my lord?" He stepped down off the stepping stool.

This simple, honest, question got Nobunaga thinking. What did he need Ranmaru to do? What fun thing could he make him do?

"Yes." His voice came lazily. "I need that scroll." He pointed to the highest one. "It's very important."

Ranmaru looked up. Was he going to be tall enough even with the stool?

Did it matter?

His lord wanted it and Ranmaru was going to get it one way or another.

"Alright, I'll get it."

Moving the stool with his foot, Ranmaru positioned himself directly underneath. He could feel Nobunaga's eyes on his back as he stepped up and raised himself to his toes. His slender fingers touched the scroll, but still not high enough to reach it. Ranmaru leaned forward trying to get every inch he could. He tried using his fingers to pop the scroll up and hopefully closer. The stool tipped off its back legs.

"Don't drop it." Nobunaga smirked.

Ranmaru stiffened. What if he did drop it? That'd be terrible! He'd disappoint Nobunaga and shame himself at the same time and the scroll could get damaged.

Standing on your tip toes on a wobbly stool wasn't the best idea...ever.

Using the tips of his fingers, he was able to pull the scroll out slightly and he leaned backwards to take it farther when his body swayed in the opposite direction of the stool. "Wa...woah."

There was nothing Ranmaru could do. He was going to fall. It was only a matter of agonizing seconds before he hit the floor.

But

It never happened.

Strong hands rested on the small of his back and right forearm. "Careful." Nobunaga steadied him. "It wouldn't be good if you fell."

Blush crept across Ranmaru's cheeks. "I…my apologize, my lord, I didn't mean to burden you with my lack of coordination."

"You're never a burden." Nobunaga slid his hand up Ranmaru's back.

A shutter ran up the younger's spine. "You are too kind, my lord." Nobunaga took hold of Ranmaru's hips, lifted him from the stool, and put him firmly on the ground. "Ah, my lord, I haven't retrieved the scroll you requested."

"That's fine." He leaned down and pressed their lips together. "It wasn't that important."

Ranmaru's chest heaved. "Forgive me, but, why then?"

"I just wanted to see if you'd try." Nobunaga turned away to go back to his work. Teasing Ranmaru Mori was his favorite joy


	12. Kiss

**Kissing-To engage in mutual touching or caressing with the lips.**

**I laughed really hard when I got this one. None the less, I give to you Ran/Nobu's first kiss. So jump into your time machine and enjoy. Yes, I'm a dork.**

It was an honor to be the only one that could serve Nobunaga correctly, but such an honor didn't come without a price.

Ranmaru didn't have friends.

It wasn't that big of deal, really, he felt the other boys his age were too...immature. After all, they sunk so low as to talk behind his back like gossiping women.

He preferred to hold intelligent, meaningful conversations with his lord.

There were also the rumors and those were spread by even the so called adults and the rumors they spread were childish, at best. Nobunaga himself thought they were ridiculously funny and one in particular was his favorite.

"Ranmaru." Nobunaga lazily leaned against the frame of his balcony staring at the dreary sky that was coming their way. "I heard the most interesting thing earlier today."

"Oh?" Ranmaru poured more sake into his lord's empry sakazuki. "May I ask what it was?"

Nobunaga brought the sakazuki to his lips. "Apparently, you're a girl."

Ranmaru nearly dropped the tokkuri. That rumor was STILL going around? "My apologize, my lord, but I don't believe that to be interesting."

"I do." He smirked slightly. "Imagine my surprise to hear my page boy is really a page girl."

Was he being serious?

"My lord, surly you do not believe such drabble?"

"That is hard to say." Nobunaga gently pushed Ranmaru's chin up to meet his gaze. "I make it a habit of mine to see things first hand before coming to conclusions."

He led Ranmaru closer by his chin. Complying, the young man positioned himself as close to his lord's body as he could. "Those rumors are ridicules, my lord. Someone with your intelligence can't possibly."

Nobunaga pressed his lips roughly against his cutting Ranmaru off in mid sentence. A shutter ran up the younger's spine as he kissed back. A strong hand pushed on Ranmaru's lower back ushering him to strattle his lap.

Ranmaru pulled away first, panting slightly. "My...my."

Nobunaga's smile twisted. "You breath through your nose." He took the tokkuri from his page's slender hands and sat it down at a safe distance.

"You, I, my." Ranmaru blustered. His mind had gone completely blank.

This got a chuckle from Nobunaga. Seeing him thrown off was fun. "Would you like another?"

"Wha?" Ranmaru's face turned cherry red. He nodded slightly.

"You'll have to speak up, I don't understand head nodding."

"Please, kiss me again."

Nobunaga slid his hands up Ranmaru's back. "Hmm, I don't think I heard you."

The poor youth gasped at the touch. "My lord, I fear you might have drank too much."

"I don't believe there is such a thing." Nobunaga pulled his page's head down for a slightly gentler kiss


	13. Loin

**Loin-The part of the body of a human or quadruped on either side of the backbone and between the ribs and hips.**

'This has to be some form of cruel irony.' Ranmaru thought as Nobuyoshi and Nobusada pulled on his arms arguing who's turn it was to play with him.

"We're playing Adventurer." Nobusada tugged.

"That's stupid. Ranmaru wants to play Swords." Nobuyoshi tugged.

Ranmaru was a patient person, he could over come anything, but being argued over by his lord's children was just too much.

"I have an idea." Ranmaru forced a smile. "Why don't you go get your sisters and we'll play Kagome."

The boys looked at each other then Ranmaru. "No." They said at the same time.

'At least they can agree on something.' Ranmaru mused.

"Play with me."

"No, play with me."

Ranmaru sighed heavily. "My young lords, if you can't agree on a game, I'm not playing with either of you."

"You have to play with us." Nobuyoshi said smugly. "Father's your boss, so that makes us your bosses too."

Ranmaru gritted his teeth. "Playing with you is not part of my job. I only have to answer to your lord father, and never did he say I had to play with either of you."

Both sons started to yell at him at the same time making it impossible to understand either of them.

"Boys, boys." Mitsuhide entered the scene. "Ranmaru doesn't have time to play right now. I'm in need of his assistance."

They shot him angry glares...or glared as best little boys can. Mitsuhide wasn't fun. He didn't play and his need trumped their need.

Nobuyoshi and Nobusada released Ranmaru's arms. "Fine." They raced off before Mitsuhide could bore them with boring stuff.

"Thank you, Lord Mitsuhide."

Mitsuhide smirked. "I saw you and thought you could use some rescuing."

"I don't understand why they insist on playing with me. I don't even like them. Last time we played hide and seek, I left them hiding for hours."

"I remember that." Mitsuhide chuckled. "Their mothers were so upset."

"Can you believe they complained to Lord Nobunaga about that?" Ranmaru shook his head. "He thought it was funny too."

"I would have done the same thing." Mitsuhide gently elbowed him.

Ranmaru crossed his arms. "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

Mitsuhide shrugged. "Who knows? But they're definitely Lord Nobunaga's children if they love you so much."

"My lord, please shut up."

**This one actually took some thought. I didn't want it to be the obvious. I was stuck until I was reading a book and someone said 'Fruit of my loins'. I know Nobunaga's not in it, but I think it still works**


	14. Multiplication

**Multiplication-The act or process of multiplying or the condition of being multiplied.**

**This one is sooo cracked and I apologize for how weird it is, but I can assure you, I'm perfectly sane. There's a Criminal Minds quote in here. Let's see if you can find it.**

Nobunaga couldn't believe what was before him. There were three of them running around cleaning, sorting, and pouring tea.

Three Ranmarus.

Nobunaga blinked watching each of them. 'What the hell?'

"Good morning, Lord Nobunaga." All three said at the same time.

"Good...morning." He sat down at his table.

"Here's your tea, my lord." Ranmaru 2 placed it before him.

"Is there anything else I can get you, my lord?" Ranmaru 1 was overly exited.

"Mitsuhide, I need to speak to Mitsuhide, it's urgent."

"I shall get him for you, my lord." Ranmaru 3 was out the door.

Oh, yes, Mitsuhide needed to see this.

"Ranmaru, you don't need to pull on my arm." Mitsuhide was being led by the hand by Ranmaru 3.

"Lord Nobunaga says he needs to speak to you urgently and you're not walking fast enough, Lord Mitsuhide."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Mitsuhide tugged hard on Ranmaru 3's arm catching him off balance so he nearly fell backwards. "So stop pulling me!"

Ranmaru 3 blinked a bit hurt. It wasn't like Mitsuhide to yell or get angry...at Ranmaru anyway.

Mitsuhide sighed. "Forgive me, I have a terrible headache." He kissed Ranmaru 3's forehead. "But whatever Lord Nobunaga needs cannot be that urgent."

"I offer my apologize as well. I feel I got a little too exited at the idea of the three of us being alone." He blushed a bit. "Together."

Mitsuhide smiled stroking his cheek. "Then we should be on our way."

There wasn't anything that could prepare Mitsuhide for what he was about to see when he entered Nobunaga's study. "What the?"

Ranmaru 2 was giving Nobunaga a shoulder rub as Ranmaru 1 sat beside him, both talking a mile a minute about everything and anything.

"Mitsuhide, finally." Nobunaga smirked. "I didn't think my urgent business could wait any longer."

"I told you." Ranmaru 3 playfully slapped Mitsuhide's arm.

"Yes, I think I understand."

Nobunaga offered the side of the table to him. "We need to talk."

When Mitsuhide sat, Nobunaga waved Ranmaru 1 and 2 away. "I need those scrolls over there put away and there's dust on the upper shelves."

"Consider it taken care of." Ranmaru 2 took Ranmaru 1's arm and led him away.

Ranmaru 3 watched the other two get to work before looking to the lords. "Are my services required?"

"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you." Mitsuhide answered. "I was going to ask Lord Nobunaga if he knew where the strategies of the battle of Okehazama was so I could see where the mishap was, but perhaps you could find it for me."

"Hmm." Ranmaru 3 tapped his chin. "I know I saw it, but where?" He turned walking towards one of the book cases.

Mitsuhide leaned over towards Nobunaga. "Why are there three Ranmarus?"

"I don't know. I came into my study and there they were."

"Do you think they realize they're all the same person?"

"Well, they've yet to call each other by name and they act like they're three different people. So, perhaps they don't know."

The lords watched the Ranmarus.

"You know." Nobunaga stroked his beard. "They all seem slightly different."

"You mean how one's 16, one's 17, and one's 18?" Mitsuhide paused. "And obviously their clothes."

"Personality wise too."

As they watched the Ranmarus an idea popped into Nobunaga's head. He thought about it and turned to tell Mitsuhide who was already staring at him, as if he had the same idea.

"I don't think it would be very good." Mitsuhide spoke first.

"No, it's one of those ideas that sounds better then it actually is."

"Though, I'm sure we could think of something for them to do."

"Agreed."

Ranmaru 1 had taken the job of moving around scrolls and as he was carrying an arm load, his feet got tangled amongst themselves and he fell flat on his face.

"Ah!" Ranmaru 2 and 3 raced over to check on him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He dusted himself off. "But I think I scraped my knee."

Ranmaru 2 helped him up and 3 picked up the scrolls.

"You need to be more careful." Ranmaru 3 placed half of the scrolls in Ranmaru 1's arms. "If you need help, just ask."

Mitsuhide shook his head. "This is so wrong, yet I'm enjoying this immensly."

"Now if only one of them was wearing that western outfit I bought him."

"He needs to wear that outfit again."

"He does."

Both of them took the time to think about this.

"Um." Ranmaru 1 stood before them. "I'm really sorry." He held up a scroll. "When I dropped them, this one got squashed."

Nobunaga took it from him. "It's okay, no harm done. It can easily be fixed."

"Are you sure?" Ranmaru 1 looked upset. "It's all wrinkly...and I think it tore."

"That tear was already there and it's old, so it's probably not even needed any more, but I'll look it over and if I need it, you can just recopy it for me."

"Right, I can easily do that."

Watching Ranmaru 1 walk away, Mitsuhide had to ask. "Do you notice how the first two act differently then the 3rd one?"

"Yes, the 3rd one's very serious. Something plainly happened between the ages of 17 and 18."

Mitsuhide snapped his head to stare at Nobunaga. "You don't remember what you did?"

Nobunaga turned to meet his gaze. "Oh please, that didn't ruin him. If anybody ruined him, it was you."

"Me? You're the one that teases him all the time."

The three Ranmarus watch their lords quietly bicker back and forth.

"What do you think they're whispering about?" Ranmaru 2 cocked his head.

"Who knows." Ranmaru 1 was getting bored. "It's no fun when they ignore us."

"They're debating about which one of them ruined us." Ranmaru 3 crossed his arms in annoyance. They really should be getting back to work.

"Hmm." Ranmaru 2 covered Ranmaru 1's ears. "Think we should tell them it's because Father died?"

"No." Ranmaru 3 went back to work. "Let them figure it out, it'll give them something to do other then oogle us."

"Aw." Ranmaru 1 was sad. "How can they ignore us like that? There's three of us."

Ranmaru 3 rolled his eyes. "Give them a minute, soon they'll be debating which one of us is their favorite."

"Can they really pick favorites? We're the same person." Ranmaru 2 shook his head.

Ranmaru 1 wondered over to the lords and sat down between them. He linked arms with them and pulled on them to get closer. "This is nice." He smiled. "All of us together, nobody trying to kill each other."

"Yet." Ranmaru 3 mumbled.

"Never." Ranmaru 1 pouted. "But, my lords, you have to wake up now."

Nobunaga's eyes opened. It took him a few seconds to realize he was in his bed room, on his futon. When he sat up, he saw that Mitsuhide had done the same. They exchanged looks before looking down to see Ranmaru sleeping between them.

"I had the weirdest dream." Mitsuhide admitted.

"As did I."

"There were three Ranmarus."

"In my study."

They paused allowing everything to sink in. They had had the same dream, as if some how they were sharing it.

"I suppose the saying 'too much of a good thing' is true." Nobunaga leaned back on a forearm.

"Yes, one is perfection, two is decadent." Mitsuhide lightly petted Ranmaru's hair.

**I apologize for the times where I'm sure the Ranmarus get a little OOC, but this was so much fun I couldn't help it T_T As for what Nobunaga and Mitsuhide thought the three Ranmarus could do together, I'll leave that to your imagination ^_**


	15. Noise

**Noise-Sound or a sound that is loud, unpleasant, unexpected, or undesired.**

**I had some terrible writer's block with this one. My original noise story took place the day after Ranmaru and Nobunaga...do stuff. It was about NOT making noise. Anywho, I didn't totally scrap it, I save everything I write, so who knows, maybe when this is all over I'll post my 'scraped' ideas.**

The others were always really loud when they celebrated. Hideyoshi was the worst with his high pitched laugh and his desire to make others laugh with his bad jokes or weird antics. It drove Ranmaru to the verge of insanity.

Yes, they won a difficult battle and yes, it was something worth celebrating, but did they really have to be so loud?

How Nobunaga withstood it was a mystery to Ranmaru, he wasn't one for such nonsense.

Ranmaru rubbed at his temples fiercely as he walked through the camp to find a quiet spot to cool down. Nobunaga had sent him away, so what else was he suppose to do?

He stopped in mid-step when a thought came to him. 'What if Lord Nobunaga sent me away because of my distaste of loud noise and he knew I would be inadequate to serve him properly? I'm...I'm failing at my job!'

If anyone had been watching, they'd have seen the horrified expression on his face.

'I...I let my inability to handle loud noises get in the way of performing my duties to the fullest extent of my abilities!'

"Ranmaru, there you are." Mitsuhide approached him. "Is something wrong? You look as if someone died."

"Just reflecting on my failure as a servant of Lord Nobunaga's."

"Ah...huh." Mitsuhide studied him. "I think you might be over reacting, again."

"No, Lord Nobunaga sent me away because I'm unable to perform my simple duties."

Mitsuhide shook his head. Leave it to Ranmaru to take everything the wrong way. "Very well, if you're free, perhaps you could accompany me."

"Of course, Lord Mitsuhide. I am at your service...since Lord Nobunaga doesn't need me."

The poor samurai sighed heavily. What was he going to do with him?

Ranmaru followed Mitsuhide through the sea of tents. "My lord, where are we going?"

"To the quietest tent you'll ever find, in any corner of Japan."

"My apologize, I don't understand."

"You'll see."

"Forgive me for questioning your decision, but how can there be a tent that this noise doesn't reach?"

Mitsuhide smiled taking Ranmaru's hand and kissed his knuckles. "For being as smart as you are, you have a hard time understanding the obvious."

Ranmaru gave him a questioning look. "Obvious?" What wasn't he getting?

"You're never going to find out if we keep standing here."

"Right, please, continue, my lord."

The tent they were heading to was in the middle of the encampment. "Lord Mitsuhide, this is the way to Lord Nobunaga's."

"Finally just figured out where we're going?"

"What? But, Lord Mitsuhide, Lord Nobunaga's not in his tent, he's with the men."

Mitsuhide smirked opening the tent flap. "You are just jumping to the wrong conclusions tonight." He motioned for Ranmaru to enter.

"We can't go in there, we don't have the clarification."

"My, my tent seems to be busy this evening."

They turned to see Nobunaga right behind them, a sake bottle in one hand and cups in the other.

"Lord Nobunaga, I thought you were celebrating with the men?" Ranmaru seemed confused.

"You can only watch grown men acting like drunken animals for so long before you get bored." Nobunaga walked past Mitsuhide into his tent.

Mitsuhide took Ranmaru's hand. "He's in his tent now."

As the lords made themselves comfortable on the tent floor, Ranmaru went around lighting the candles before settling between the lords.

"Allow me." Ranmaru took the sake bottle.

Mitsuhide was right, this truly was the best place for peace and quiet. Nobody dare make too much noise, if any, around Nobunaga's tent.

"I must say." Ranmaru smiled. "That stunt you pulled during battle shaved years off my life, Lord Nobunaga."

"I couldn't agree more." Mitsuhide sipped his sake. "You really shouldn't have jumped from that ledge."

"You both worry too much." Nobunaga waved his hand lazily. "It wasn't that far of a drop and I came out unscathed."

"Yes." Ranmaru laughed. "But if you keep doing such things, I'm bound to die from a heart attack before you."

"I highly doubt you'll die before me." Nobunaga smirked. "But Mitsuhide on the other hand."

"Oh, no, I'm not dying before you." Mitsuhide smirked back. "I'll be damned if I die first."

"Either way, if one of you dies in battle, my blade shall remove the head of the person or persons responsible." Ranmaru poured more sake for Nobunaga.

After all the years Mitsuhide had know Ranmaru, it never sat right when he could say such things with a cheerful tone and smile.

Nobunaga pulled the boy closer and kissed his temple. "I will be dying of old age as the ruler of Japan."

"I have no doubt that you will."

Mitsuhide's lips puckered on their own. He had this feeling that there was no place for him in this future.

"Lord Mitsuhide will be there too, of course." Ranmaru's smile seemed to brighten. "Lord Nobunaga will rule over Japan and we'll be by his side to keep him safe."

Nobunaga chuckled at this. "Wouldn't Mitsuhide make it worse?"

"Lord Nobunaga!" Ranmaru hugged Mitsuhide's arm. "How can you say such things? Lord Mitsuhide is an amazing samurai! I can only hope to be half as good as he is."

"Nonsense." The older males said at the same time.

This caused Ranmaru to laugh full heartedly. "My lords, you both said that with such gusto."

Loud laughter and cheers were starting to corrupt the peace in Nobunaga's tent. Ranmaru scowled. Did they really have to be obnoxious?

Nobunaga made a move to stand up when a voice stopped him.

"Shhh! That's Lord Nobunaga's tent. If we're too loud, we'll see first hand why he's the Demon King."

The three didn't know who that was, but his warning seemed to work, for all voices ceased. The only sound was the shuffling of feet and a few snickers.

Mitsuhide gently elbowed Ranmaru's ribs. "I told you this was the best tent."

"Any place is best when it can be just the three of us." Ranmaru smiled.

Nobunaga 'tsk'ed. "My dear Ran, you talk worse then any woman I've ever met."

"What? What'd I say?"

"But he's cute when he says such things." Mitsuhide hugged Ranmaru to him.

Ranmaru sighed. "Please stop calling me cute. A warrior should not be cute." He paused. "Or pretty."

"Mitsuhide, I think he just said you weren't a warrior." Nobunaga teased.

The two stared at Nobunaga.

"Did, did you just call lord Mitsuhide pretty?" Ranmaru blinked.

Nobunaga froze, his sake cup inches from his lips.

"I think he did." Mitsuhide smirked pulling Ranmaru closer.

The look on Nobunaga's face was too perfect. They had caught him off guard.

"The mighty Demon King, lord Nobunaga, is speechless." Mitsuhide started laughing first, followed shortly by Ranmaru. Even the lord himself joined in.

**I really love this pairing, but I've been playing Warriors Oichi 3 and they only speak Japanese. Well, Nobunaga calls Ranmaru, O-Ran and according to my native speaking Japanese friend, he's basically saying "My dear Ran". Now...he also calls his wife O-Noi. So...dude, the Koei company made these two more yaoi then any fangirl ever could. I thought he'd call him like Ranmaru-kun or Ran-kun, but...yeah...Ranmaru's on the same level as No-hime. That's either really good or really bad**


	16. Occupation

**Occupation-The principal activity in your life that you do to earn money**

The lightning flash.

"One, two, three, four."

Crash!

Nobunaga stroked his beard. Four miles away.

"My lord?"

He turned around finding Ranmaru staring innocently at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was actually going to ask if YOU needed anything."

"That is wanting something."

Ranmaru blinked. "Well...yes, but."

Nobunaga laughed patting him on the head. "I'm fine, I have no need of your services."

"Oh, I see." Ranmaru tried hard to hide his disappointment, but a little of it was still detectable.

"Perhaps you can do something for me." Ranmaru visibly perked up. "Prepare some tea and bring it to my quarters."

"Right away, my lord."

"And I shall require two cups."

Ranmaru nodded. "Then, by your leave."

Having to prepare tea for two wasn't a job Ranmaru was too found of. Sure he'd do whatever his lord wanted, but tea for two meant that Nobunaga would have company and Ranmaru would most likely be sent away. Tea for two in his quarters was even worse. Only certain people would be allowed to relax there and the obvious choice was No-hime.

Ranmaru didn't dislike No-hime, per say, but he didn't much care for her either. It was known that No-hime had been sent by her father to kill Nobunaga if she ever felt he was no longer worthy. Granted, Ranmaru was certain that would never happen, but still, her loyalties were questionable.

It crushed his heart whenever he saw them together. When Nobunaga would smile...smirk at her. When he'd show what little public affection he allowed to her, his hand caressing her cheek, letting her hang on his arm, whispering secrets into her ear, when she would sit damn near on top of him as she served him sake. It drove Ranmaru crazy and his heart ached to the point that he wished he no longer had one.

It was childish to be jealous of her, she was his wife after all, but it was unfair. He was the most loyal, the most obedient, the most everything! Ranmaru gritted his teeth as he opened the door to Nobunaga's quarters. If only he was a girl then he could openly fight for his lord's affection.

Nobunaga was sitting at his table. "A bit slower then usual."

"My sincerest apologize, the kitchen was crowded and it was hard to get through." Ranmaru sat the tea tray on the table. Where was No-hime? "Do you require anything else of me, my lord?"

"Sit."

Ranmaru blinked. Sit?

"Sit." His voice was more stern as he gestured to the spot beside him.

Startled, Ranmaru sat ungracefully. This was confusing. Where was Nobunaga's companion?

What was even more startling was Nobunaga pouring the tea!

Ranmaru pinched himself under the table. Nope, this was no dream. So, what was it?

"Um, my lord, forgive me for asking, but, what're you doing?"

"Pouring tea." He stated as if this was a normal aqurance. He placed a cup before Ranmaru.

"My lord, such a task is below you. Allow me, your vassal, to do such a task. It is my duty to perform them for you."

"Come now, I am not so inept as to not be able to pour tea."

"Well, yes, but."

It takes away my joy of getting to do it for you.

Ranmaru lifted his tea cup. It was so warm and delisius. "Mmm." He mused happily. "The tea leaves of this season seem to out shine last seasons."

Nobunaga smirked watching Ranmaru enjoy his tea. Watching him was better then any tea, any sake. He must be what women cooed over as 'adorable'. "Come over here." He grabbed Ranmaru's forearm.

Awkwardly, Ranmaru scooted around the table and took the spot beside his lord. Not satisfied, Nobunaga wrapped an arm around his waist and forced him against his chest.

"M, my lord, what're you?"

"You've been looking like a kicked puppy lately." He pushed Ranmaru's face up by the chin. "It doesn't suit you."

He hadn't realized he'd been looking that way. "I'm sorry?" Was that what Nobunaga was looking for?

The Demon King kissed him roughly. "I plan on marching to Okehazama soon, I'll be requiring your co-operation."

"You...you want me to come with?" Ranmaru's heart leapt.

"I'll be needing you to show the so called soldiers how a true warrior acts on and off the battle field."

"It would be my honor to accompany you, my lord."

"I know." Nobunaga kissed him again. "So, continue to not disappoint me.


	17. Perceiving

**Perceiving-To become aware of directly through any of the senses, especially sight or hearing.**

**School started back up, so I won't be posting so fast. As you can tell from the nice gap between the last one and this one.**

Ranmaru didn't understand what the purpose of this exercise was. Mitsuhide had tied a bandana over his eyes and he couldn't even see blurs. "Not to question your methods, Lord Mitsuhide, but could you explain to me why I'm doing this?"

"In battle, you won't always be able to see with your eyes, you need to master seeing with your other senses."

"I don't think you actually 'see' with your other senses."

"Don't over analyze things."

"Yes, sir."

Mitsuhide checked the blind fold. "Alright, what do you hear around you?"

"Aside from your voice?"

"Ranmaru."

The boy smiled in amusement. "Give me a second."

There were birds chirping, cicadas, faintly he could hear voices, and even a bit of music. One thing stuck out above the rest.

Footsteps.

"Ah, Lord Nobunaga."

Mitsuhide looked around and indeed, Nobunaga was coming towards them. "Ranmaru, how did you?"

"I can hear Lord Nobunaga coming a mile away." Ranmaru turned to face them, despite the blind fold. "And I can smell No-hime's perfume on him." A smell Ranmaru hated.

The adults exchanged looks.

"Ranmaru, don't focus on a single thing, you have to focus on everything."

"You know, Lord Mitsuhide, it's hard to focus on anything when you're talking."

Nobunaga chuckled.

"The same goes for you, Lord Nobunaga."

This time, Mitsuhide chuckled. "Enough playing around, let's continue the exercise."

Ranmaru crossed his arms, still turned to them. "I still don't see the purpose of all this. I'm younger then both of you, my senses are still sharp."

"It's called."

"An exercise, I get it." Ranmaru shook his head. "There's birds over there, cicadas on that tree, a woman in that direction is playing music, from the way it sounds, I'd say Lady Nene, and behind me are voices, two women and one man." He put a hand on his hip. "Am I done now?

"That's quite satisfactory if you ask me." Nobunaga was already bored of this. With the blindfold on, he couldn't see Ranmaru's big, brown eyes and that was just depressing.

"But Lord Nobunaga, I haven't 'seen' with all my other senses yet." Ranmaru teased.

"I don't think you 'see' with your other senses." Nobunaga pointed out.

Mitsuhide sighed heavily. "Both of you are tormenting me on purpose, aren't you?"

"In any case, all I can smell is flowers." He paused. "And sweat." He paused again. "Who smells like day old sweat...and dirt?"

It wasn't any of them.

"Ah." A thought came to Nobunaga. "It's probably Monkey."

"Lord Hideyoshi?" Ranmaru cocked his head. "I don't understand, where is he?"

Taking a few steps towards the cicada tree, Nobunaga looked up and sleeping in the tree was Hideyoshi.

Ranmaru pulled the blindfold over his head, his perfect hair messing slightly. "With all do respect, Lord Mitsuhide, this was a waste of time."

Mitsuhide pinched the brim of his nose. "Ranmaru, if you were any more perfect."

"If I was perfect." Ranmaru grumbled. "I wouldn't look like a girl."

The adults exchanged looks. He probably wouldn't be as cute if he didn't look like a girl.

**Are Ranmaru's eyes brown? Sometimes they look brown, sometimes black, there are even times where they look purple or blue. The purple/blue are from Conquest pictures, so you can't really go with those. *Shrug* Bleh, another end I'm not too happy with, but, I was tired of trying to figure out how to end it**


	18. Question

**Question-An expression of inquiry that invites or calls for a reply**

She sat on the edge of the porch staring out at nothing. Her hands clasped in her lap. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying, which had become a common site since the death of Lord Nagamasa.

Ranmaru hated running into her. Usually she was full of joy and cheer, but ever since she came back under Nobunaga's protection, she was just depressing. She ruined the mood in every room.

Lady Oichi was heart broken.

Ranmaru had always been indifferent to Oichi, she was his lord's sister and that's all she was, but it was still sad to see her.

Ranmaru had never been one to question Lord Nobunaga's decision. He was Nobunaga.

However...

The attack against the Asakura clan which led to attacking the Azai clan was the first decision Ranmaru hesitated over.

The Azai clan was led by Nagamasa, husband of Oichi, the younger sister of Nobunaga.

Everyone knew of their sickening, lovey-dovy, marriage. The few times Ranmaru had seen them, he always felt like gagging.

What bothered him the most was, despite knowing the link between the Azai clan and the Asakura clan, Nobunaga attacked Asakura anyway.

It was a fifty-fifty chance that Nagamasa would either side with Nobunaga, his brother-in-law, or the Asakura who pulled them up in their dire need. It was a hard decision. Ranmaru would have picked Nobunaga, but he couldn't really blame Nagamasa for siding with Asakura who they owed an honor debit to.

Still...

It made Ranmaru sad to think Nobunaga had so easily decided to kill his little sister's husband. Though the two weren't really close, Nobunaga was still kind to her, like an older brother should be. Nicer then Ranmaru's anyway.

Swallowing slightly, Ranmaru walked up beside Oichi. "Evening, my lady."

"Evening, Ranmaru." Oichi hadn't bothered to look at him.

"Would you like some tea? I was about to make some for Lord Nobunaga."

She shook her head slightly.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Again, she shook her head.

Ranmaru studied her. "Well, if you need something, I'd be more then happy to get if for you."

Finally, she turned her sad eyes to him. "Thank you." She stood up. "You're a kind young man, Ranmaru." Oichi placed a hand on his elbow.

"Lady Oichi."

"I just pray that you never have to know the feelings that I felt when the two people you love most in the world turn on each other, having to be stuck in the middle, demands to where your loyalties lie." She smiled sadly giving his elbow a gentle squeeze before walking away.

Ranmaru bit his lower lip. That...that would never happen to him. Sure, Lord Nobunaga and Lord Mitsuhide got into arguments, some more heated then others, but Ranmaru easily settled them by soothing ruffled feathers, loving caresses, and shy kisses. And even though the lords spent time with women, nights with women, they always came back to each other.

Lord Nobunaga would never turn on Lord Mitsuhide, he was a loyal vassal and an amazing samurai. Lord Mitsuhide would never turn on Lord Nobunaga, he believed in Nobunaga's ideals, he walked away from his past life to join Nobunaga's. Ranmaru would never turn on them because he loved both of them more then anyone, anything, to not have both of them would just be devastating. Neither lord would turn on Ranmaru because, as they told him on several occasions, he was their treasure.

What happened to Lady Oichi, the battle between Lord Nagamasa and Lord Nobunaga, would never happen to Ranmaru.

Right?

**I noticed I write Lady Oichi and Lady Nene, but I write No-hime...I mean, when I talk about her with other people, that's what I call her, kinda like Ina-hime. I suppose I could write Lady Noh, that's how it was originally translated. I don't know. Is it bothering anybody?**


	19. Responcibility

**Responsibility-The state, quality, or fact of being responsible**

**Sorry about the gap, I just got a job that wares me out, plus having to juggle that and school. It's not going so well. This is most relaxing.**

This whole mess was infuriating and never should have happened in the first place. Nobunaga getting hurt was irresponsible and unforgivable. Ranmaru could usually keep his temper in check, it wasn't something he was proud of, too much like his oldest brother, but this? Not getting angry would be irresponsible on his part.

"This is exactly what happens when I get left behind." Ranmaru grumbled under his breath as he forced himself to calmly walk to Nobunaga's room.

Because of a sprained wrist, caused by some moron's inability to watch where he was going and knocking Ranmaru down some steps, Ranmaru couldn't go with Nobunaga into battle.

Sure the others would protect Nobunaga to the best of their abilities, but their abilities were nothing compared to Ranmaru's. He, who killed the enemy before they had the chance to even see Nobunaga. The only enemies Ranmaru wasn't to face were other, higher lords, like Uesugi Kenshin and Takeda Shingen, lords that only Nobunaga was on par with.

If Nobunaga had gotten an injury from one of them, Ranmaru wouldn't have been so angry. It was the fact that the attack had come from a lucky strike from some no named soldier who had probably been a farmer not days before.

"If those sorry excuses for soldiers had paid better attention, this wouldn't have happened. How can they claim to be apart of Lord Nobunaga's army when they can't even protect him? Have they no pride?"

Ranmaru stood before Nobunaga's door. "My lord, it's I, Ranmaru."

"Enter."

He slid the door open. "My lord, I have come to see if you require my assistance."

"Have you?" Nobunaga was sitting on his balcony. He was still in his sleep yukata, the top half open to show his wrapped shoulder and his rippling muscles.

"My lord!" Ranmaru practically slammed the door shut. "You should still be resting in bed!"

Nobunaga turned his head to look at him. "Why?"

"Why? My lord, you're injured."

He glanced at his wrapped shoulder then back to Ranmaru. "Merely a flesh wound."

"Merely? You were stabbed in the shoulder. I apologize for over stepping, but I don't believe this is something you should take lightly."

He chuckled slightly. "Come." He motioned.

Ranmaru sat down beside Nobunaga. He examined his injury with his eyes. It didn't seem too bad. Those morons. "You're not in pain, are you?"

It was only slightly painful. "Of course not."

Ranmaru smiled slightly. "If there's anything you need, I'd be more then happy to get it for you."

"Don't you normally do what I want?"

"Well, yes, but…ah."

Nobunaga gently stroked his boyish face. "There is something I need your help with."

"Right, just tell me what it is and I'll do it."

"I have yet to have my bandages change. If you would be so kind."

"Right away." Ranmaru jumped up. "I'm good at that too."

'What aren't you good at'? Nobunaga thought.

He watched Ranmaru dig through the junk the physician had left until he found the extra bandages. "Found them!" He came back over and crouched down beside him again.

Ranmaru's hands were firm, but gentle as he slowly wrapped the bandages around his shoulder and some of his arm. Nobunaga was almost positive he could hear him humming faintly.

It was difficult to watch considering the angle, but he could smell the familiar scent of tea that seemed to cling to his hair.

Getting injured at first pissed him off when it happened, he really shouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place, but getting fussed over by Ranmaru was always nice.

There was a soft hissing sound which caused Nobunaga to twist to face Ranmaru. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Ranmaru rubbed at his wrist. "My wrist is just a little tender still."

Nobunaga gently took Ranmaru's hand and kissed his wrist. "Poor Ran." He kissed his wrist again. "How could anyone carelessly damage someone as lovely as you?"

Ranmaru stared blankly at him. "My lord, forgive me, but that was sappy, needlessly so." Nobunaga chuckled pulling Ranmaru to sit on his lap. "Wait a minute, I haven't finished dressing your shoulder."

"You can do it from here, can't you?"

"Well, yes, but." Sitting on Nobunaga's lap just made the process more complicated. Nobunaga had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. "Allow me to finish this before you start manhandling me."

"I don't manhandle you." Nobunaga pushed him closer so their chests touched. "All the time anyway."

Ranmaru smiled kissing him lightly. "My lord, please sit still."

"I don't think I can." He slid his hands up Ranmaru's back causing him to shiver.


	20. Scant

**Scant-Barely sufficient, falling short of a specifi measure. Inadequately supplied;short.**

**For some reason, I always imagine Nobunaga picking/teasing people. Not like anything major, just something small that snowballs on its own and then he just watches the results. Is that teasing? *Shrug* So if he seems a little OOC, that's why. Enjoy!**

The day had been boring in Nobunaga's opinion. It had started out boring, continued to be boring, and that boring was threatening to corrupt the evening.

He had to do something to break up the bordum.

And then, he saw it.

Nobunaga had been staring at Mitsuhide and Ranmaru talking amongst themselves. "Hold up a minute." He interrupted them.

Both turned to stare at him. "Do you need something, my lord?" Ranmaru was more than eager.

"Stand back to back for a moment."

They exchanged glances before looking back at Nobunaga. Was he serious?

"Do it."

Obedient, but confused, Mitsuhide and Ranmaru pressed their backs together.

Nobunaga looked them over, a smirk crossing his lips. "I thought so."

"Thought so what?" Mitsuhide was getting annoyed. What point did this stupid thing serve?

"Ranmaru, you're taller then Mitsuhide."

"I am?" His voice gave away his excitement. "I mean." He tried to cover himself. "That's nice." He stepped away. "I'm going to go back to work now."

Mitsuhide stood in disbelief. "I am not shorter then Ranmaru."

"You're shorter by in inch."

Ranmaru tried his best to keep from smiling. He was taller than Lord Mitsuhide and he was only 19, he was still growing. Maybe he'd be as tall as Lord Nobunaga, maybe even taller!

"That's, it's not." Mitsuhide looked to Ranmaru busying himself with organizing the scroll shelves. "I can't be."

Nobunaga stroked his beard. "It's kind of funny."

Mitsuhide crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter. Height doesn't mean anything."

"Pretty sure it means a lot." Nobunaga was having fun with this.

At the same time something both dawned on them. Ranmaru getting taller meant his shorts would get shorter. (Auther's note: Because he totally wouldn't get new ones or get pants)

"What's with those unnearving grins?" Ranmaru had an armful of old scrolls.

"Just thinking about how tall you're going to get."

"O...kay." Ranmaru paused. "You know, Lord Mitsuhide, don't feel too bad about being shorter. My father was rather tall and my older brother is too. Though, my younger brother is short for his age."

Mitsuhide wrinkled his nose. "Ranmaru." He just shook his head. "Nevermind." Being consuled by Ranmaru just didn't feel right.

Nobunaga tapped the table slightly. "Mitsuhide, if it bothers you so much, Ran could simply stand some distance infront of you to give the illustion that he's shorter."

"It doesn't bother me." Mitsuhide tried not to snap.

"Oh!" Ranmaru had an idea. "You could wear shoes with more height on them. I'm only an inch taller, it wouldn't take much."

Mitsuhide rubbed the brim of his nose. He knew Ranmaru was really trying to help, it just sounded like he was teasing him.

"I heard some women talking a few weeks ago about how wearing certain colors matched with other colors will makes you look shorter. If you do it in reverse, you could probably look taller."

"I'm not doing that. That's just ridicules."

Ranmaru shrugged. He tried.

Nobunaga was having too much fun with this. "Ran's not going to get shorter. So you'll just have to accept he's taller then you."

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Immensely."

"If you're not careful he'll surpace you too."

"Highly unlikely." Nobunaga waved his hand.

"It's possible." Ranmaru protested. "I mean, I'm quite a bit shorter then Lord Nobunaga, but still. You can't count me out yet. Besides, I've heard rumors about people shrinking with age."

"Why is is that you know all this stuff, Ranmaru?" Mitsuhide crossed his arms losley.

"Being tall hasn't prevented other women from thinking I'm a girl. I hear EVERYTHING they gossip about."

A smirk crept across Nobunaaga's lips. He wasn't bored any more.

**According to the Koei universe, Ranmaru is 5'10 and Mitsuhide is 5'9. I was in disbelief myself. I checked this several times. Nobunaga's 6'3 by the way.**


	21. Trap

**Trap-A stratagem for catching or tricking an unwary person. **

No-hime and Oichi rarely agreed on anything. One was a schemer while the other was open and honest. However, they both had this odd love of kidnapping Ranmaru and dressing him up in their kimonos, make-up included.

No matter how many times he said 'no', Ranmaru always ended up looking pretty...er.

If getting dressed up wasn't bad enough, the girls wouldn't let Ranmaru change until they decided he could. They'd even drag him around the castle as if he was one of the other ladies.

Nobunaga had seen this and hadn't bothered to step in. Ranmaru wasn't stupid. He knew Nobunaga thought this was entertaining. Anything that threw Ranmaru off his game was entertaining to Nobunaga.

Over time, Ranmaru figured out it was easier to just go along with it. Nobody knew it was him which was both good and bad. Good in that he didn't have to face the embarrassment of running around looking like a girl, but bad in the fact that nobody recognized it was him. They saw him every day, how could they not recognize his face? This was a serious risk on Nobunaga's life. Who's to say someone couldn't just walk right into the castle pretending to work there. Nobody would say anything. That's why Ranmaru made it a point to memorize faces, their names weren't important.

All of this could be worse though. The ladies could have made him sing or dance or play a musical instrument or sew...not that he couldn't already do those things, he just didn't want to, not in this get up.

Lucky for him, they normally sat with the other women and drank tea...and gossiped. Augh, the gossip. How did women do this all day? He knew more about women he'd never met then pretty much anybody else. He was even more disgusted when he started adding to the conversations without even realizing it.

Today was not Ranmaru's day. No-hime and the other ladies had decided to rate the attractiveness of the unmarried men. Not only did Ranmaru feel it was inapropreate for married women to be talking about such things, but the fact that he was being rated himself.

It was awkward to say the least to have women he barley knew talking about him in front of him. The consencus was 'Ranmaru would make a better wife then a husband'. It was hard to keep from speaking up especially when the convertation became centered around Ranmaru's appearence and the looks he was getting from other men.

It didn't take long after that for No-hime to get angry with the convertation and send everyone away.

Ranmaru was thankful to be let go, but this day was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. There were several men he could never look at the same again having heard all the 'attractive' details about them.

"Good afternoon." A man a few years older then Ranmaru blocked his path only a few hallways away from Ranmaru's room.

"Ah, huh." Ranmaru took a step away cursing how he had mastered moving in such a thing.

"I've seen you every now and then, but you always seem to vanish."

"Oh, well, I have my duties to No-hime, she keeps me very busy." Ranmaru was annoyed that he barley have to change his voice, the damn thing was just that feminine.

"You're free now."

"Not by choice." Ranmaru started to walk away.

"Wait a moment, my dear." The man grabbed his arm.

"Let go." Ranmaru growled.

"Just a minute of your time."

"No."

The young man was a bit confused. Though she was beautiful, she didn't act like any girl he'd ever met, but she was in the service of No-hime, so that could explain a lot.

When he gave a gentle tug to pull Ranmaru towards him, the cross dresser easily stood his ground. People had pulled on him a lot, it wasn't hard to brace himself, especially since people usually didn't pull too hard.

"Let. Go. Now." The longer this moron talked to him the longer Ranmaru had to wear this ridicules get up, not to meantion the fact that Nobunaga could find them at any time and though Ranmaru didn't care what his lord did to his admirer, Nobunaga would tease him relentlessly.

"My dear, since you have some free time how about..."

Knowing he shouldn't, but losing all ability to care, Ranmaru gave his admirer a lovely upper cut.

He fell to the floor like a rag doll.

Ranmaru blinked at the man on the floor. "Sir?" He squatted down the best he could in his kimono. "Sir?" He tapped his shoulder. "Sir, are you awake?"

The man was out cold.

"Oops." Ranmaru had punched him unconscious. "That...wasn't suppose to happen." He couldn't lie to himself though. If he could hit someone that hard, he was getting stronger and if he got strong enough, he wouldn't look like a damn girl.

"Well, that's not something you see every day."

Startled, Ranmaru lost his balance and would have fallen over if Nobunaga hadn't caught him.

"Careful." The lord helped him to his feet. "You should be more." He stopped. "Ranmaru?"

Ranmaru puckered his painted lips in annoyance. "Lord Nobunaga, how did you not notice it was me?"

"From the back, you look like the other women."

Ranmaru's face twitched. He was hurt. He could always recognize Nobunaga. He knew the way his footsteps sounded. He always knew what Nobunaga smelled like. There was no way he'd ever NOT know Nobunaga.

"I have to find someone to look after the moron." Ranmaru turned away. "I'll change and then bring you your tea. I hope that is acceptable." He started to walk away.

It wasn't hard for Nobunaga to catch up to him. "I must admit, No-hime and my sister know what they're doing. They always know what parts to accentuate."

"I'm glad everyone else is having fun at my expense."

Nobunaga snaked an arm around Ranmaru's waist and pulled him to his side. "You're adorable when you pout."

"I'm not pouting." Ranmaru informed him. "Pouting is what children do."

"Sulking then."

"I'm not doing that either."

Nobunaga kissed Ranmaru's temple. "Everything you do is lovely."

"Lord Nobunaga, please release me. I would really like to change."

It was a hard decition to make. On one hand, Ranmaru looked very fetching in his kimono and it would be ashame to lose that now, but on the other hand, Ranmaru was visibly getting frustrated which wasn't a very good sign. Even the good natured Ranmaru could be pushed too far. He would never do anything major, mostly just the silent treatment, but the tea he served always tasted bitter.

"Very well." Nobunaga pulled his arm back. "Change if you must and then I would like some warm sake."

"Of course, but what about..." He was trying to ask about the uncontius man, but Nobunaga cut him off.

"He'll be fine. Someone else will find him or he'll wake up on his own."

"Understood, it'll only take me a moment."

**I wanted to get Mitsuhide in on this, but I couldn't figure out how to bring him in without being like "Mitsuhide rounded the corner" that just feels stupid and lazy. Anyway, I hope this is enjoyable and not boring or choppy.**


	22. Useful

**Useful-Having a beneficial use**

**I spent way too much time doing research for this one, research that means very little in my real life. I haven't beta read this yet, but when I do, I'll re-post it.**

He watched Lord Nobunaga read over a document Hideyoshi had given him earlier that day. Ranmaru had made sure to be as quiet as possible as not to disturbe his lord.

"Uesless." Nobunaga visusly tossed the report off to the side.

Automaticaly, Ranmaru picked it up. "Is something wrong, my lord?" He offered the disgarded report back to Nobunaga, but he waved it away.

"Ieyasu was forced to retreat from Mikatagahara. Shingen's cavelry proved to be too much for him, even with the renforcement I sent." He scowled. "His arragence got the better of him. I should have forseen this."

Ranmaru shrugged. "You can't blame yourself because of someone else's incompatence."

"They are my generals, I hand picked them, and their failures and their successes reflect on me." He slowly strocked his beard in thought. "Perhaps I should give Shingen's cavelry more credit."

"Wouldn't it make more sence to kill or injure the horse first? The horse would stagger and drop to the ground and the rider would get thrown off or trapped under the horse, right?"

Nobounaga didn't bother to reply. He'd already thought of that. There was too many horses and one missed shot was all it took.

He needed to think of a new stratigie. "Damn horses."

Ranmaru had no further comments. He'd never really fought a warrior on a horse, let alone half an army. He shuttered slightly. He wasn't really a big fan of horses to start with, not after Nobunaga's tried to bite him when he was younger.

"Give me the report back." With the report in hand agian, Nobunaga looked it over again. He had to be missing something.

Ranmaru knelt down beside him. "Maybe you're over thinking." Nobunaga turned his gaze towards him. "Forgive me if I over step my bounds, but maybe you're using those guns too much. Perhaps the traditional ways are better."

"Oh? And does my little tactition have any suggestions?"

He was trapped in a corner now. He wasn't a stratige guy. He went in, killed people, and protected Nobunaga. "Not really." He pondered this. "Whatever it is, it'll have to be strong enough to go up against a charging horse and high enough so the horse can't jump over it with as little damage on our side as possible."

The room went silent.

"Lord Nobunaga, Ranmaru." Mitsuhide slid the study door open. "I heard about the battle at Mikatagahara. I was hoping to?" He stopped when he noticed the two were just sitting there, thinking. He shook his head sitting on the other side of Nobunaga.

"Lord Mitsuhide, how'd you hear about Mikatagahara?" Ranmaru moved his full attention to the new commer.

"News travels fast when Hideyoshi get's a hold of it."

Ranmaru 'tsk'ed. "Here's the full report if you want it." He slid the paper towards Mitsuhide. "Lord Nobunaga's plotting something, I think."

"Hmm." Mitsuhide skimmed it. "I still can't believe they let cockyness get the better of them."

"I know what you mean. What kind of samurai does that? Such thoughts goes against the 8th virtue, Character and Self-control. He should have been able to keep such thoughts in check."

"No, Ranmaru, I don't think that's right." Mitsuhide leaned forward. "I don't believe that's what Self-control is refuring to. The 8th virtue is more about self morals, the right v.s. wrong."

"But, Lord Mitsuhide, couldn't one argue that cockyness goes against Character and Self-Control in the fact that it reflects poorly on your Character and is moraly wrong to."

"Spears." Nobunaga suddenly said aloud.

Both looked to him. "Spears?"

"Yes, that's it. Ranmaru, I need a brush, and ink." He snatched the report from Mitsuhide and flipped it over. "And be quick."

Confused, Ranmaru went to collect what his lord wanted hearing him mummble under his breath. "What exactly did you think of, Lord Nobunaga?" He asked preparing the ink stone.

"It's perfect, how have I not thought of this before?"

"What are you talking about?" Mitsuhide couldn't figure out why the hell 'spears' were so important.

Nobunaga turned to him. "Mitsuhide? How long have you been here?"

"My lord, I've been talking to him for the past few minutes." Ranmaru set the wet ink stone and brush beside the paper as he sat down.

"Interesting." Nobunaga took the brush, dipped it in the ink, and begain to draw.

The two leaned into watch, try and figure out if they could guess what he was doing.

The drawing started to form what looked like people holding something with points, spears(?) and it created an ark with the spears. "The first line of men will kneel with their spears pointed up at an angle. The next line will be slightly different so that their line of spears will be clustered with the first line. This will continue until the spears are the nessicary hight. When the horses are riding at full spead, it will be near impossible for them to stear out of the way in time before they impale on the spears."

Mitsuhide cocked an eyebrow. "That's actually impressive."

Nobunaga snorted. "You sound surprsied, Mitsuhide. I take an offense to that."

"I was refearing to the plan." Mitsuhide smirked.

"I know what you were." Nobunaga shook his head. "Leave the bad jokes to Hideyoshi."

Ranmaru fidgeted in his spot. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, my lord, but your army of men looks more like an angry pufferfish."

**Since I took so long with this one, I'm going to post a second one! I was going to have Ranmaru talk about the zanbato, but then I found out they weren't real. Please tell me I'm not the only one who thought they were real.**


	23. Vanguard

**Vanguard-For the forward element of an advancing military formation**

The fire started to grow large behind him, but Ranmaru didn't notice, all he could focus on was Mitsuhide Akechi, standing before him, sword at his side.

"Why?" Ranmaru forced his voice to be steady. "Why, Lord Mitsuhide? I thought, I thought we were in this together, that we would stand by Lord Nobunaga's side and see his dreams turn into reality."

"I can't sit quietly any more. He has lost sight of what we are truly trying to accomplish. There is no justice to be found on his path. He must be eliminated."

"I thought we were happy together, the three of us." It had only been a few days ago that they were in each others company, laughing and drinking. Was Mitsuhide planning this even then? Was each touch, caress, and kiss a lie?

"Ranmaru." Mitsuhide spoke in a soothing voice. "We don't have to do this. I don't want to hurt you. You're important to me."

"How could you do this to Lord Nobunaga?!" He hated himself for allowing tears to blur his vision. "How could you do this to me?!"

Mitsuhide held out a hand. "Come to me, Ranmaru. We can unite Japan and make it the way it should be, not ruled by tyranny, but by righteous laws. Come to me, Ranmaru."

Ranmaru tightened his grip on his sword and willed his hands to stop shaking. "If you wish to kill Lord Nobunaga, you have to go through me first!"

Mitsuhide sighed sadly. Deep down, he knew this was how it would be. "Very well." He unsheathed his katana. "I don't plan on holding back, even if it's you."

**This one was written even before 'A'. It just, hit me, out of the blue. Even if you don't make it yaoi, it must suck to have to pick between the two people you care about the most. I think, out of all the stories I've written for this, this one's my favorite.**


End file.
